The test old version
by Hirrayami Otoni
Summary: re-upload and discontinue. The first version of The test. I may work on a revices version though. Someone was sent to test Negi to see if he'll become a great Magister Magi.


Mahou Sensei

**Negima**

The Test.

It was a quiet night at the Mahora district. Only howling of dogs and cans running around the empty halls can be heard. Its pass midnight so the people must be sleeping at this hour… only those who dares the shadows and the night are still awake doing their nocturnal rituals… The moon shines brightly a bloody red color on the sky, illuminating its streets with a reddish color.

But a pair of eyes was watching from above. In one of the tallest tower, a shadow drops from the sky and stands on top of the roof. The camera zooms in and we can see the silhouette of a man, around late twenties. This one was dressed in robes that are similar to Kun-fu ones. The colors cannot be seen given that darkness hides his features. Only a pair of glowing green eyes, and a glowing red mark that resembles a scar in the right side of the man's face, shines a bit in that darkness that coves him like a blanket.

The camera zooms in and we get a closer look to part of the man's torso and face, but the. Then a shinning spot appears besides floating around the man and then hovers in front of him.

"So… this is the Mahora District… were that academy lies?" asked the man to the glowing spot.

"Yes master." The glowing spot spoke. The view is zoomed at it and it been shown that in the middle of the glow, a fairy is what producing it.

"I don't like this idea… but I guess I am the one chosen… dammit Althena-sama… I hate when she does this to me." The man retorted with a bit of anger in his voice.

"That's what you take for slacking off the job." Said the fairy which the man replied with a soft whack in her tinny head. "Ouch! What'ya do that for master?"

"Mimi… please leave your sarcastic comment up to yourself?"

"Humph…" the fairy pouts cutely crossing her arms.

The man gave her a little smile and then his expression changes into a serious one. He glances at the horizon where he can see the Mahora Academy. His toughts gets deeper remember how all this started.

-----flash back----

A woman in early thirties stand high in front of a throne. She was a beautiful woman, gorgeous if I may add. She was dressed in a silver robe. Her skin was white like the snow and her hair was blue like the sky. But what impress most of her is her eyes… a yellow greenish eye color that intimates any brave warrior.

"You may enter Magus…" the woman said. Her voice was soft and calm but also secure and commanding.

As for cue, a really old guy entered the room. He was dressed in wizardry robes and had long whitish hair and long beard. The old man approached the throne and gave a bow to the woman.

"Greetings Queen Althena, ruler goddess of Elysium."

"What is your business here Magus… you know that I don't like too much contact with the magic associations of Earth." Althena, said narrowing her eyes softly.

"My apologies your highness, but I need your assistance in a favor." Magus said a se bows. "Is not much, just a test."

"Speak."

"There is an acquaintance of mine which desires to become a Magister Magi…" he started. "And I want to test him if he is worth to try… however, I cannot step into the matter or else the plan shall go to waste."

"Your point is?"

"I heard that you have the best instructors and best warriors in your kingdom…" he continued. "Also I heard that there is a certain person with knowledge more than anyone else who can assist me in this undetected. I shall ask your permission to borrow him for this assignment."

"Do you mean, my renegade Masamune Knight? The one who's in charge of the doors of Time and space, after Pluto?" She said in surprise. "And why you want such a person to test this acquaintance?"

"He is the only one who knows how to make this test your highness." He said and then cleared his throat. "His knowledge of science and combat will help my student raise in level and become a great Magister Magi…."

"I see…. Alright." She turned to the guards at the entrance. "Guards, Summon Hirrayami into my presence… tell him is an urgent matter." The guards made a salute and head off.

Minutes later, a man in late twenties materialized in the room. (The man from the beginning) Now since there is light, his features can be seen. He had a serious expression on him, how ever his eyes shows a deep void of life and knowledge, also a bit lifeless. He had a scar crossing vertically his right eye and cheek. His skin was a bit tanned and the robes he wore were green with orange liens and white sleeves and baggy pants. His hair was black, long to middle back and messy. Also he wore a tiara on his forehead. The symbol of 3 pointy triangles upside down were shown in his clothes.

"You called Althena?" He said with a sarcastic tone on his voice.

"Such disrespect… behave yourself Hirrayami, we have a guest." She said with a frown.

The man turned towards the old man and his expression soften a bit and gave a bow as an apology.

"My apologies." He turned towards Althena. "So, why is the reason of why I was summoned your highness?"

"Othniel Hirrayami, I present you Magus, from the Magic association of Earth. He has a task for you."

Hirrayami turns towards Magus, "I see. Good day, I am Hirrayami OThni, the 'Lone wolf'. Pleased to meet you sir."

"The pleasure is all mine young man." Hirrayami chuckled at that, "Uhm? I am sorry, but did I say something funny?"

"Hirrayami!"

"I am sorry, heh… is just that my appearance can be deceiving Magus sir… actually I am 400 years old."

"Heh, I see the joke now. Even so, you're still younger than me boy."

"No doubt about it." Hirrayami said with a shrug.

"Hirrayami, show some respect this instant… I won't tolerate this behavior of yours any longer." Said the Queen angered.

"Hehehe, come on Althena-chan, getting angry makes you look wrinky… although you look cute mad but not good for you. You should go out some more and have a date you know."

"YYRRGH WHY YOU LITTLE!!!" Althena threw her cepter towards Hirrayami who dodge it at the last second, how ever the old guy wasn't so lucky and got the hit.

"EEEP!"

"Tsk tsk, look what you did Althena-chan."

"What I did!?" She said blushing madly and ran towards Magus trying to make him come back to his senses, Magus has spirals in his eyes and a bug bump. "This is all your fault, you know!! I'm really sorry Magus, please forgive me!"

Hirrayami shrugged, "Well if you weren't such a short tempered you wouldn't have done this."

"Hirrayami, give thanks to the Lord that I'm not sending you to oblivion because of Hikaru…." She said with anger in her eyes as she settle Magus in a chair close by.

By the mention of Hikaru's name, Hirrayami expression changed from amused to a serious one as he switched his eyes aside looking hurt.

"You didn't had to hit that low…"

"Shut up and help me here…"

"Yeah.. what ever…"

Some time later----

"WHAT!? I am sent to Earth to Mahora Distric to test a little kid!?" Hirrayami said in exasperation. "Are you kidding me!?"

"Wait a second… this is the child of the so called 'Thousand Master'…? You know that he has caused trouble around my kingdom… I am not allowing this…." Answered Althena. Hirrayami gave a sigh of relief at it.

"But your highness…"

"However… I'm doing this this in one condition…." Hirrayami looked at her in shock. "I am going to teach this wolf a lesson… yes my so called 'son-in-law' You are going to make that test."

"Oh great!! Thanks a lot.. 'mom'…" he said sarcastically.

"Hirrayami-san, he is a good kid, give him a try…. I know he is worth it." The old guy pleaded.

Hirrayami looked at the wizard's eyes, then nodded. "Alright… I'll do it…. How ever, I'm not a soft instructor Magus-san…"

"Thank you… Lonewolf Hirrayami."

---end of flashback.---

Hirrayami opened his eyes at the top of that tower and smiled at the memory. He gave a soft sigh as he glances again towards the academy.

"How come a ten year old runt is a teacher of an all-girl school…" he than gave a soft chuckle. "Reminds me of the Hinata Sou… I wonder how that old geek is doing. Oh well, let's go Mimi."

"Roger Master!" The fairy gave a hand salute and followed him as he jumped down the tower and flew towards the academy.

---Next morning---

"Wake up you slacker!" Kagurazaka Asuna's voice sound as she jumped down from her bed.

Springfield Negi woke up in another morning. Asuna was running around getting dressed while ranting as she goes by. Konoe Konoka, Asuna and Negi's roommate, woke up also with a yawn.

"Good morning everyone!" She said with her cheery expression. "Do not worry; I'll fix up breakfast shortly.

"You again!? Gimme back my underwear you perverted Ermine!!!" Asuna yell as she fights with Chamo-kun for her underwear as he got his paws again in them.

Change scene:

It as a rushed morning at the train station. Students running everywhere, trying to arrive on time at their schools. One of those places were at Mahora academy. Well usual ritual, another morning another day of class.

Inside Negi's class room, everyone was inside. As Negi passes roll book, everyone said their names to make him sure they were in class.

"Good morning everyone, summer is coming soon as well as the Tanabatha festival. We must do something fun and good about it this year so I am open to suggestions." Says Negi as his smiles to his students.

"Whoah! Tanabatha!! I can't wait!" Random comments started around the classroom.

"Ok ok, clamn down now girl." He looked at his note book. "Also I have good news, it seems we have a new transfer student." He looked at the door. "Come on in please."

The door burst open and a gorgeous red haired girl entered the classroom, everyone gasped in admiration at the girl's angel features and warm aura. She had her eyes closed and bangs hided a little her right side of the face, her hair was tide up in a high pony tail. Her skin was peach a bit tanned and she looked around fourteen or fifteen. Then the girl stopped besides Negi and faced the classroom while opening her eyes. This made the student gasp a bit, her eyes where pure green and lifeless-like… she had no spark on them, only the round green iris and the black pupil inside.

From the back sits, Evangeline A.K. Mcdowell glanced at this new character, she narrowed her eyes as she felt this girl's aura… one weird one that she couldn't read. In the other side, Sakurasaki Setsuna also felt the same thing which made her feel a bit uncomfortable.

Negi blinked a few times and shrugged. "Ok… uhm so what's your name… miss?"

"I am Hirray Lein… Nice to meet you." She gave a bow to the students.

"Uhm, Hirray-san, can you tell us a bit about yourself?" Asked Negi. "Like, where you come from and what do you do?"

The girl blinked a bit at him then smiled and turned to face the class. "Sure, I come from an island in the Caribbean sea, its name is Boriquen, but most people knows of it as Puerto Rico or San Juan."

"So, you're Latin-American?" asked one of the girls.

"That is correct." She said with a smile. "I learned Japanese cause My parents use to come here for business trips and we had a small company of computers and entertainment. Heheh…. "Her expression suddenly became sad, but her smile returned in a second. "I also have a little brother and sister but they are some place else… I came here cause I wanted to be independent so I rented an apartment close by and got a job in a café downtown, so you can visit it when ever you want." She said with a wink.

"Also, I practice martial art and a bit of kenpo."

"Wow how cool."

"Any questions anyone?" asked Negi. They shook their heads. "ok, well then Hirray-san, you can sit next to… uh… oh yes, Sasaki Makie."

The new student nodded and headed to where she was assigned for. She put her book bag beside the chair and sat down. Makie glanced at her and gave her a smile.

"Hello, I am Sasaki Makie, nice meeting you. "She said. "I hope you feel welcome, I live in a dorm close by. You should visit it."

Lein saw her with her eyes opened wide as plates. A soft blush appeared in her cheeks and she turned her head fast towards the front which Negi had started the class. "Th-thanks…" Lein said nervously. Makie saw this with a puzzle look and blinked a few times but shrugged it off.

[She's very cute…] thought Lein before his attention turned towards Negi. Evangeline was watching from behind. Lein felt her glance on top of her but decided to not give a worry. Evangeline narrowed her eyes and changed her eyes towards Negi.

The day passed as normal as you can get in a school. Classes and more clases and very boring to Lein. And to skip the details, hours passed and now it was time to go. Most Japanese schools this was the hour for clubs or go home. Lein was gathering her things into her book bag and when she was about to stand up a few classmates came to her.

"Hirray-san!"

"uh?"

"Hey haven't you chose a club to sing up at?"

"No, I haven't."

"You said that you practice martial arts, right? You should attend the Martial arts club!" said Fei Ku and Lingshen Chao with enthusiasm.

"I'll… think about it." Lain said standing up and hanging the book back over her shoulder. Then raised her free hand in good bye. "See ya later guys."

She started to walk towards the door and was about to go out when she felt it again… her gaze. She turned and had an eye to eye contact with Evangeline. She had a glare in her eyes that made Lein narrow hers… then she gave her a smirk that make Evangeline raise an eyebrow but then looked at her with a more intensive glare. Lein shrugged it off and head outside walking down the halls.

"Is something wrong mistress…?" asked Chachamaru to her mistress.

"Chachamaru… I don't like that girl… her aura… is odd… we better have a close eye on her.

"As you say Mistress, how ever, we must go. Is late for the tea ceremony club." Evangeline nods and heads away.

Lein was walking down the halls of the academy. She was looking around completely lost.

"Great, what a time to get lost…." She continues her way but bumped with someone accidentally.

"Ah! I'm really sorry!" Lain says as she stands again. "Are you ok?"

Miyasaki Nodoka was walking down the halls with a lot of books from the library. Unfortunately she wasn't looking her way and bumped into Lein. She crouches and started to pick up the books again.

"No is ok, it was my fault. I wasn't looking."

"No, I insist, here let me help you out."

Lein crouch on her knees and pick some books herself. She gave them to Nodoka and smiled at the librarian girl.

"There, all done."

"Thank you. Uhm you're the enw girl in our class, Hira… Hira…"

"Hirray Lein. Yes, and you are?"

"Miyasaki Nodoka, nice meeting you."

"Why are you carrying all these books? Are you going to the library?"

"Yes, I am an assistance at the library."

"Good, help me out, I'm a bit lost…" She laugh sheepishly. Nodoka giggle too.

"Ok, no wonder since you're new. I'll help you, follow me."

Nodoka and Lein started a good conversation between them. Nodoka explained the halls and ways around campus and school, also the classroom and some of the teachers. She also explained to her the facilities of the library and the gyms. She was a good kid and was nice to talk to. Not to mention a cute giggle every time Lein made her laugh.

"So, have you decided what clubs are you going in?" asked Nodoka with curiosity.

"No, not yet." Lein said as she had her hands behind the back of her head while holding her book bag. "Well I was invited to the martial arts club but I dunno… I want to do something more calmly… besides my job will take most of my time."

"What exactly do you do?"

"I am a waitress, and good at it." She winked at Nodoka which make her blush a bit and giggle.

Later, after a few more chitchats, they arrived at the library. Lein opened the door to Nodoka and let her in.

"Thank you Hirray-san."

"No, I shall thank YOU. And call me Lein, I hate formalities between friends."

"Uh?" Nodoka gave her a big smile and reply, "Ok! Lein."

"Well I shall depart, see ya later."

"Good bye Lein! Hope to see you again."

"You bet No-chan."

Nodoka raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side. "No-chan?"

"Hehehe, sounds cute and shorter than Nodoka, ja ne." Lein wink and gave her a thumb up.

Lein was outside in the school yards walking back home. It has been one interesting day, it wasn't so boring to be the first day at school.

"Heads up!!" "Ah!! Look out!" Lein heard a voice then a zooming sound, in a flash she narrowed her eyes and gave a spin jump and caught a volley ball in one hand.

"Aaah! I'm really sorry!" A few girls came to her and bowed in apology.

"Hey, you're Hirray-san form our class." The girls where Sasaki Makie, Alashi Yuna and Izumi Ako.

"We're sorry, we where just playing volley ball.

"Is ok." She toss the ball back to them again. "Make sure to be careful next time."

"Wow, that was amazing Hirray-san! You sure has good reflexes." Says Makie in admiration. Lein blushed at her comment.

"Ah eh… it was nothing… I Got to go, see ya girls!" she dashes away.

"Strange girl…." Commented Yuna.

"Did I say something to offend her?" asked Makie.

"Nah…"

---sometime later---

Hirrayami OThni and his sidekick Mimi, were on top of the Mahora academy. He was studying the area and the surroundings. Scanning around he found his target.

"Uhm… well he looks like a twerp… I wonder what this kid can do."

"What do you have in mind master?"

"What about… a little ruckus my trusty fairy. Just to warn them that I am around."

"Don't blow anything up stupid… like last time."

Hirrayami sweat drops. "hey that was an accident you know!"

"Yeah sure… MEEEP!" she dodges a small fire ball. "hey!! I may be a cyber fairy but fire hurts you know!"

"Yare yare…" He then get sin position. "Alright! Let's the show begin!!"

**FATHER OF ETERNAL DARKNESS, I SUMMON THE… THEN YOUR MISSIONS IN A CHAOS FROM YOU DARK MAGIC!!! I SUMMON THEE!! SHADOW!!**

A dark light shines and a 7 feet tall man in dark purple and black armor appears.

"YOU CALLED?"

"Shadow!! Use your Blades of darkness and make them rain around the school."

"IS IT SAFE?"

"Do not worry… trust me."

"AS YOU WISH…"

The so called armored man raised his right hand and a glow came, the sky started to turn burt in dark flames as lighting started to strike. The student suddenly stop in their tracks and looked up in the sky. Meanwhile, Negi, Evangeline and Setsuna had a flashlight across their minds feeling the dark magic raising.

"What's going on!!!"

Chachamaru looked at her mistress. "There is a power sours of magic raising around the school yards…. High levels that my sensors cannot detect or be sure of its power level…"

In other place. "This feeling…" Setsuna shivers. "Its… its like the power of a summon spirit!" Then Setsuna dashes outside.

Negi came, flying out in her wand looking at the sky ripping it off. "What is this power? Who's making such amount of power!?" Suddenly Negi gasp as swords made out of darkness started to appear and drop from the sky into the ground. Students screaming and running to find shelter to save their lives.

On the roof, Hirrayami glances in satisfaction as the chaos revolves around school grounds. The chaos is so great that he started to laugh maniacally which make Mimi shivers. "You're insane Master." "Shut up… you're ruining my moment."

"Shadow, I think its enough, you can go now."

"UNDERSTOOD." Then disappeared.

Negi looked around and saw the source of light that flashed in the roof and decided to fly over there. "That must be it."

"Look, our test subject has discovered out position." He smirks. "Let the show begins."

"STOP!!"

Negi arrived at the roof and stood there with his guard up and his wand.. Hirrayami was covered in the shadows so they cannot see his features at one hundred percent. Plus his physical form has changed, he now didn't look like a man in late twenties, no… he looked more like a fifteen years old teenager.

"Uhm I see you have discovered me, quite clever… Negi Springfield."

"Who are you and why are you doing this?"

"Me? That was just something to call your attention…"

"Uh? What do you mean?"

"I am sent here to test you Negi, to test if you're worth to become a Magister Magi." Then Hirrayami smirk. "So prepare yourself because we're going to duel!" He took out a sword, it shined so bright that Negi had to cover his eyes a bit. The handle was pure gold and the blade was pure silver.

"Masamune!"

"I see you know about this sword… good, now prepare yourself!"

[What shall I do!? Asuna is not here and I cannot fight alone!"]

"Negi!!"

"Big brother!"

"Asuna! Chamo-kun!" he turned around and saw her. "Good timming!"

"Who is that!?"

"No time to explain, we have a battle to attend."

"I don't like this big brother, he has a very strong aura."

"I'm prepared Negi, let's go!"

Negi takes out a card and throws it on air. "Probationary contract, activate for 180 seconds!!! EXERCEASPOTENTIAM KAGURASAKA ASUNA!" Suddenly a burst of power evolved Asuna. "Let's go!"

"Prepare yourself!" yell Hirrayami.

Asuna gave a battle cry as she dashes at Hirrayami. While she was having him distracted, Negi was casting a spell to attack. Hirrayami saw this and smirked, Hirrayami slided under Asuna's legs. "What the hell!?" the girl was dumbfounded. "Nice heart shaped panties." "ARCK, YOU PERVERT!!" Hirrayami laughed as he charges at high speed towards Negi with sword in hand.

Fortunately, Negi completed his spell as many sets of arrows of light appeared out of nowhere towards Hirrayami. This one smirked again as he easily dodged every single ones and counter attack by hitting one with the sword reflecting it back to its master. Negi gasp at this and jumped for cover. Asuna appeared suddenly from besides with a flying kick but Hirrayami dodges it with a back flip. Taking advantage of the momentum, Hirrayami round house kicked her in the stomach taking off her air.

He saw Negi gasp at that and started to cast another spell. Hirrayami did a few hand moves and yell. "FIRE BALL!!!" Suddenly, balls of flame drop down from the sky hitting Negi and interrupting his chanting.

Asuna recovered by then and engaged again in a hand to hand combat with Hirrayami, which easily blocked and dodged all the way. [He is fast and strong..] She tought but didn't let it get to her. Negi stood up again a bit dizzily and saw the current battle. Not wasting more time, he started to chant again. Hirrayami sensed this and grin. While dodging, he did some hand moves and yelled "THUNDER BLADE!!"

A blade made out of thunder came down and stroked both Asuna and Negi. They screamed at the impact and were thrown away.

"How can he cast Magi while fighting… that's impossible, he needs concentration! And he doesn't have a companion!" yell Asuna in frustration.

"He… he is very strong that an fast-cast with no problem… we.. have no chance against him Asuna-san!"

"Are you giving up already? How bad, I expected something else from the son of the Thousand Master…." Mocked Hirrayami in a bore tone.

"You know my father?"

"No directly but yes, I know who he is…. After all, I am the guardian of Time and Space."

"What!?!?"

"Prepare yourself!!!" Hirrayami took the sword with both hands and swung it in the air creathing an energy wave while yelling, "MAJIN-KEN!"

"Negi look out!!!" Asuna jumped grabbing Negi and covering him form the attack but took the attack on her back and gave a loud scream.

"ASUNA-SAAN!!!"

"Pathetic…" Hirrayami raises his hand. "End of battle… you lost…"

"INDIGNATION!!!!"

Suddenly, bolts of lighting started to appear radially around Negi and Asuna, then an explosion came from the top making a dome of light and thunder energy like an Ultima covering both of them. They screamed at the top of their lungs because of the pain. Once everything settle down, Asuna and Negi where on the ground with injuries around their bodies.

Mimi came flying down besides him. "Geez, can't you go a bit harder to them!? You almost killed them there Brainhead-baka!" She said sarcastically.

"But I didn't did I? All happy and sweat."

"You're worthless…"

Hirrayami chuckled at that and walked to Negi. "You disappointed me Negi… well I'm not surprise, been his son… but you do have potential hidden in you… that's why I am going to give you a second chance…"

He knees besides him, Negi barely open his eyes to look at him. "I'll give you a moth… train a lot in that moth… and also I'll give you a few quizzes to help you gain levels… after a moth, I'll be back and the true battle test will come…" He stood up again. "Don't disappoint me again Negi Springfield….

Hirrayami started to walk away when a yell make him dodge to the side. "ROCK SPLITTING SWORD!!!"

"Negi-sensei!!!" Setsuna arrived and saw the status of both Asuna and Negi. "What have you done to them!?

"Relax, they're alive… well… Ja ne…" Hirrayami jump and flew away.

"Damn it… why couldn't I come earlier!! I'm sorry Negi-sensei, but I didn't arrive on time…"

"Is ok.. Setsuna-san…"

In another corner, Evangeline and Chachamaru were behind a wall. They watched all the fights but decided not to interfere. Evangeline had her eyes narrowed and was thinking.

"Mistress…?"

"No Chachamaru… we cannot do something… I… I think I know him… and he is something you don't want to mess with…"

"Aren't we going to help Negi-sensei on what that person said?"

"Why should I? I'll gain nothing for it…" But then she closed her eyes. "But his power… I might get a use to it… and I guess I know how to find him…."

"…."

The camera fades black.

To be continued.

------o---

Author's notes:

Yes, I know I was a bit tough and rash on Negi.. but that's how ti is. If he wants to prove his worth is has to face strong opponents to gain a new level. That's how all training goes, and all tests…. Because stronger opponents might come again some day and you have to be prepare for anything.

Next on Negima: "the test":

Negi is very worry for what Hirrayami said… and his confidence is low. Is up to his friends to cheer him up. Also, Evangeline confronts the Lonewolf and comes out of it barely alive… What new things has storage the Lone Wolf to little Negi? Only time will tell.

----------------

Episode 2

Previously on Mahou Sensei Negima: The Test.

"MAJIN-KEN!"

"INDIGNATION!"

"WHUAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!"

"You disappoint me Negi… I'll give you one month, and then we'll duel again."

Evangeline glancing at the scene.

-------Scene enter----

Negi was sited in his chair thinking about what happened yesterday. His expression was filled with worry and sadness. This boy came out of nowhere and said that he was sent to test him… but when they fought, he lost against that stranger. Is he really that weak? Can he really become a Magister Magi? All those thoughts made him even more depress.

Asuna enter the room after taking a bath, she was carrying her bath stuff and walked pass Negi. She stopped and took a look at him in his current condition. She gave a soft sigh and raised her hand and smacked Negi with the bucket.

"OUCH!" He looked at her. "Asuna-san!?"

"Hey Negi-bozu, stop been so depress, is not like you. You lost a battle, so what? Is not the first time you know?" She sighs again. "That guy sure kicked our asses yesterday. But he gave us an opportunity to succeed, so we have to give our best next time!"

Negi smiled at Asuna and sighed. "Thanks Asuna-san."

"Don't mention it, hey why don't we head downtown to find something to eat?."

"Yes!"

Negi head out with a smile on his face. Asuna, looking at this, gave a sigh and wonder if they can really succeed against a powerful person like that boy. He shrugged it off and smiled again and went outside the door following the young teacher.

---scene change----

Inside the Mahora Academy in Library island. Hirrayami, in his adult form, was inside reading a couple of books while floating upside down. He decided to take his free time to study more about the Kansai and Kansa regions of Magic association and his surroundings. You know what they say, better prepared than be taken by surprise.

"You know… you shouldn't have gone that rough on the kid… even worst, putting my students in danger…" an old voice came from behind.

Hirrayami turned to normal position and spin around to face the owner of the voice. "My apologies headmaster but I had to do it… besides no one was harmed."

"That's not the point young man." The head master glared at him. "I know you and your methods and I don't like it. I accepted because Magus is my friend, but I won't like to see innocent students involve…"

Hirrayami shrugged and the old man continues. "Silly boy, you seem to not know any of the Japan's wizardy rules. We can't let normal people discover us or else there will be trouble."

Hirrayami floated down in front of him. "I care less about rules… I work on my own way, besides I can erase the memories if I want to. But you guys have better to face the truth and stop hiding… times are coming harder and harder and the world's blindfold must be taken off."

Hirrayami glanced as his watch and raised his head to the old man. "My apologies but I must head off… or else I'll be late."

The old man nodded. "I see, alright… but next time try not to bring your *shows* in public…"

"Won't guarantee anything but I'll try." He waved. "Ja ne, old man." Then he disappeared.

"Sigh… youngsters these days…" finish the old man before disappearing as well.

---Meanwhile in another place.---

Negi and Asuna were walking downtown until they arrived into their normal café. Inside they took a sit and waited for a waiter or waitress to come.

"Hello, how may I help you?" came a familiar voice.

Negi and Asuna turned to the waitress and gasped. "Hiray-san!"

"Uh?" she smiled in surprise. "Negi-sensei! Good to see you here!" Lein turned to Asuna. "And you are miss?"

"Kagurasaka Asuna." Lein nodded and gave a bow. "Nice meeting you Kagurasaka-san."

"Hey Hiray! Stop wasting time and take the orders you lazy girl!" yell the manager behind the counter. "Sorry!! I'll do it right away!"

Lein smiled sheepishly at them and asked their orders, minutes later bringing them back. Lein smiled at them happy to have her sensei in the café. No time for chit chat given that she was working so she said good bye and went away.

"She's a nice girl isn't she?" asked Asuna.

"Uh hum…" said Negi while eating. "Reminds me of you sometimes."

"What do you mean Negi-bozu?" glared Asuna at Negi.

"Well she's living alone and is trying to be independent and responsible just like you."

"Oh!"

"Hey guys!" came a friendly voice.

Negi and Asuna turned to see Konoka and Setsuna coming to their table.

"Konoka-san, Sakurazaki-san" greeted Negi.

"Negi-ku! I heard there is a new store opening downtown. Wanna come?" asks Konoka. "You too Asuna. Se-chan is coming as well."

"Fine by me." Asuna replies. "What about you Negi?"

"Uhm.. ok!"

Hours passed and everything was normal and boring. Lein's shirt ended so she was preparing to head back home. She didn't had nothing else to do so she thought that going back home was a good idea.

She took her stuff out of the locker and take off the waitress uniform that consisted of a red Chinese dress with a symbol of a dragon around it. (Not to say that she looked HOT in it.). Once outside, she walked the path towards her apartment.

"Hey there Hiray-san." says a voice behind her. Lein turns around and sees Nagase Kaede waving at her with her peculiar smile.

"Nagase Kaede-san, right?" asks Lein and Kaede nods.

"Hehe, say, there is a new store opening up today." Says Kaede, she stood up. "Wanna come?"

"Yeah, why not? It could be fun and I don't have anything else to do anyways."

Change scene; on downtown people walking here and there and you know the rest. Negi, Asuna, Konoka and Setsuna were inside this new shop. To their surprise it was an American shop called 'Game Stop' where you can buy all sort of video games. It was big and had any varieties. (My apologies, I didn't have something better in mind, and I am a game freak so I needed to find a reason for this and this is the only thing I could find.)

"What's this supposed to be?" asks Negi curious about the merchandise.

"Oh its just video games, you play and all, you know?" answer Asuna with a bit of sarcasm.

"Yo people, sensei."

Negi turns at the voice. "Good afternoon Nagase-san. Uh? Hiray-san!"

"Oiisu." greets Lein passing by in a flash and getting deeper in the store.

"Uh? What did just happen?"

"Wow that girl sure is fast." Says Konoka.

"Hehehe, I told her the store was a video game store and she got in without hesitation." Answers Kaede, with her peculiar smile.

"She sure likes games I bet."

"WHOO HOO!!! YES I FOUND IT! BUHAHAHAHAHA!!" that was Lein celebrating, making a funny victory dance with a game in her hands. The others just looked at her with a big sweat drop.

The rest of the day was calm. The girls and sensei spend their times looking at the store. Lein bought a few games, and then they decide to eat something. They stop at a little outside dinner and got their orders. Then Makie, Aya and Mana appeared.

"Neeegi-senseeei." Says Aya as she appears out of nowhere hugging Negi.

"Chill out child molester!" protested Asuna standing up.

"Go away Kasagurasaka".

"Hello Guys." Greets Makie,

"Oiisu…" greeted Lein. [Damn, not here, not now…] The rest greets as well.

"Mind if I join you guys?"

"No, go ahead."

They got together in a good afternoon. And since I am lost for creativity I'll fast forward a few hours.

"Alright girls; its getting late and we have a test tomorrow." Says Negi, protests of 'what a test?' and other types came on. "No, there will be a test so lets go home."

And with that, the groups headed back to the dorms. They walked getting inside the Mahora grounds.

"Well guys, this is where I get off. My place is that way." Says Lein pointing.

"You sure you want to go that way? Don't you want us to accompany you? Uhm is full moon and bad things happens to girls on the sakura trees' path." says Makie.

Lein blushes a bit and shakes her head. "Its ok, I know how to defend myself."

"But there is a monster! It's a mad vampire that suck up bloooood." says Makie a bit scared for what happened last time. The rest of them chuckles knowing the truth.

"Nah, I'm ok. I have faced scarier things before." She shrugged. "A vampire is nothing."

"Suit yourself."

"I think is better if we accompany you Hiray-san." Says Negi with concern.

"Is alright sensei, but if something happens I'll scream at the top of my lungs!"

With that she waved her hand and left.

"I hope Evangeline-san doesn't attack her tonight… we should follow her just in case." Says Negi with concern.

"Nah, she'll be alright. Don't worry." Says Kaede smiling at Negi.

Back to Lein. She was walking happily holding her bag. Suddenly the place turned a bit darker and a chilly wind ran pass. Lein stopped and narrow her eyes. She felt a shadow pass behind her. She spins.

"Who's there…" she says. "Show yourself!"

"Ah… Hiray Lein, the one I wanted to see…" came a voice.

Lein turns around and sees a girl standing in the middle of the road a few feet away.

"Who are you? And what do you want with me?"

"I could ask you the same question…" says the girls. "I am known as Dark Evangel… and I can sense an odd aura from you which I don't like."

"Heh… if you're planning to hurt me, it won't be easy."

"It does not matter, I want answers and I want them NOW!!"

Evangeline dashed forward throwing two bottles which exploded in contact. She stopped in the smoke but Lein wasn't there. "What the!?" Suddenly, Lein appeared out of nowhere and jump kicked her. Evan rolled up and fell on her feet. "Uhm…"

"You ruined my games you witch!! Now you'll pay!! NO ONE TOUCHES MY GAMES!!" With a battle yell she dashes at Evan and strikes.

Evan was faster though, she managed to dodge and counter attack with a knee on her stomach.. Lein fell on the ground with a lot of pain and coughed some blood. Evangeline walked to Lein and grabbed her by her shirt.

"Now answer me, WHO are you?"

"Hehehe… so dishonor, harming an innocent girl…" came a voice behind.

"Who the!" Evangeline turns around and sees a shadow standing on a tree branch. She let go of Lein and turned around to the new person.

"Evangeline A.K. Mcdougal… aka Dark Evangel known also as the undying magi…" says the shadow with an evil grin.

"Who are you?"

"You really want to know?" the shadow jumps out of the tree and lands below a post light. It was Hirrayami, in his child form.

"You… the kid from yesterday."

Hirrayami grins. "I know everything about you Evangeline… also a good bounty on your head… unfortunately for you that I am as well a Demon Hunter."

"You think it will be easy taking me on?" Evan says. "You are too young to be a Demon hunter."

"Hehe… like you, looks deceives, I am older than what you think." Hirrayami says. "Besides, this is not my true form… no one knows my true form, just those who are close to me and those who knows me for eras."

"Oh really…"

"Yes… now let's get on with the show…"

Hirrayami smirks and disappears appearing behind Evangeline. Evan opens her eyes wide and turns around seen eye to eye. Also now that she has a good look at it she sees the scar in his face.

"That scar… is… the scar of sorrow… I heard rumors of an ace demon hunter who has it…" says Evangeline. "You most be… the one who call 'Lone Wolf'."

Hirrayami's smirks grew wider. "Heh… you are correct."

Evangeline took a few steps backwards. "You won't get me that easy."

"Is sad… you had to catch me in a full moon, worst, a Blood full moon… I go berserk in a blood full moon." Says Hirrayami smilling evilly. "Let's play, shall we?"

And with a scream, the lone wolf started to transform. His clothes rips apart leaving only his pants and hair started to grow out of it. His face changed and extended. Wings grew out of his back as well. In the end, Hirrayami transformed into a 16 feet tall werewolf with gold and silver fur, bat wings and yellow glowing eyes. His face was a mix of a wolf and a baboon. After the transformation, he gave a very loud howl to the Full moon in red color.

"What the hell… are you!?" says Evan as she take back steps.

Meanwhile, with Negi and his group, they all heard the howling and turned around.

"What was that?"

"It was in the sakura paths."

"HIRAY-SAN!!" Negi dashed away followed by the others.

Back to the fight.

"Don't I look cute?" says Hirrayami now wolf with a deep grave voice.

"Grrr…"

Evan jumped and cast a magic spell. Arrows of dark energy shoots out hitting him with a bulls eye. Evan landed on her feet and smirked. Suddenly Hirrayami flew out of the smoke towards her. Evan opened her eyes as his wolf's massive hand came down striking her against, squishing her against the ground. Hirrayami gave an evil chuckle.

"Do you think elemental magic can affect a silverwolf?" Hirra grabbed Evan with his right hand. "You want to know why I am here? I'll tell you but it will coast you."

Hirra slammed Evan again against the floor. Then he raised his hand and turned it into a fist. Then Hirrayami strike Evangeline punching her against the ground again. Evan screamed in pain as she spit up some blood. Hirrayami rose again his arm, but Evan fast cast a spell of needles and strikes him. Hirra gave a yell and walked backwards. Then out of nowhere a proton cannon wave beam shoot out hitting Hirrayami in the head. Hirra fell on his back by the explosion and stood there emotionless.

"Mistress!" Chachamaru flew besides Evangeline. Evan stood on her feet again holding her right arm.

"Quick, finish him before he reacts!"

Evan starts chanting while Chachamaru aimed her proton cannon at Hirrayami. After charging a blast the cannon shoot out the wave beam again, but Hirra disappears leaving the place where he was exploding.

Hirra appears behind them and yells. "SHOTEN-HA!!" with a massive palm strike, he sent both Chachamaru and Evangeline flying and crash landing on some trees.

"hehehehe… that was a nice hit, almost got me there… to bad you wizards need time to chant your spells. But that weapon of hers is good too."

"Ah shut up!" Evan retort.

"Ooo, perky too. Nice…" Hirra joined his hands together and started charign Ki.

"Chachamaru look out!"

"ULTIMATE KAME HAME HAAA!!!" He shoots the wave beem hitting chachamaru sending her flying away by the blast. The blast exploded at the distance.

"Chachamaru…" she turns "YOU BASTARD!! Why kind of attack is that?"

"Something I picked up in one of my dimensional travels…" he grins evilly.

"You… I'll kill you!!!" dark energy surrounds Evan as she transforms into her adult form. "YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!!"

"Bring it on sister!!"

Evan starts chanting her most powerful spell, while Hirra join his arms and starts charging his Ki.

"LIC LAC LILAC! DARK AND ICE SPIRITS HEAR MY COMAND!! I SUMMON YOUR POWERS TO HELP ME DEFEAT MY FOE! COME TO ME PROTUM ARMAGEDUM!!" A big ball of ice and dark energy appears above Evan and she strikes her hand to the air shooting it at Hirrayami.

"Heh, ULTIMATE KAMEHAMEHA!!!"

Both blast crashed at each other. They stood there making force by a few seconds and exploded sending both flying away by the force of impact. Evangeline rolled on the ground and was stopped by a tree.

"Damn… uh? GHUACK!" Hirra appeared out of nowhere in a fall kick hitting Evangeline against the ground with his massive body.

"Hehehe… it has to take more than that to kill me Dark Evangel."

"Screw you… just get it over with…"

"Hehehe, thanks for the fun… I won't kill you… yet…" He then gave a scream and turns back to normal. [I despise killing… but she does not have to know that.] "As I promised… I am here to test Negi to become a Magister Magi… I was sent by Magus himself…"

"…"

"I shall take my leave now…" he turns around. "And don't worry… chachamaru is still alive, although she may need new repairs…"

"…" she tries to stand up but cant.

"I want you to train Negi… make him strong so he can beat me…"

"How the hell would I do that!?"

"I don't know." He then starts to walk away.

"HIRAY-SAAN!" came Negi's voice as he and his students came to the place.

"Eva-chan!" says Asuna when she sees Evangeline in the floor. "You again!? What did you do to Eva-chan!?"

"And where is Hiray-san!?"

Hirrayami stopped, then looked over his shoulders. "She and I just 'spared' a bit… do not worry about your other friend. She managed to escape to safety."

Hirrayami turn around again and resume his walk towards nowhere. Kaede opened her eyes (rare thing, only when something is serious) watching Hirrayami leave. The rest were trying to help Evangeline against her protest.

"Who is he?" ask Konoka.

"Othniel 'Lonewolf' Hirrayami…" says Evangeline. "He is an Ace class Demon Hunter and guardian of time and space… I heard from the magic association that he is an ex-Masamune knight from Elysium…"

"So that's why he had Masamune in his possetion!" says Negi.

"WHAT!? Only a chosen can wield Masamune." Says Evan.

"If he is an Ace class Demon Hunter, you're lucky to be alive Evangeline-san." Says Setsuna with a serious tone.

"…."

"But why is he here?" ask Makie.

"To test Negi."

"Test Negi?"

"Yes, to see if he is worth becoming a Magister Magi."

"I heard the Hirrayami clan are great demon Hunters, one of the bets fighters there…" says Evangeline. "I… I fought one of them years ago, right before I met Negi's father… I He looked a lot like Hirrayami, perhaps it was his twin brother. All I remember is that his name was Id… he almost killed me if I didn't have fallen on that cliff. Then Nagi saved me."

"The point is, how will we defeat him?"

Negi was quiet the entire time. He had been frowning in thought. Then he rose his head and spoke. "I have to get stronger… I want to be a Magister Magi, do not worry. I'll beat him no matter what."

Everyone kept quiet at his answer.

"We will help too."

"Right."

"Thanks girls."

Behind the remaining trees, a few feet away form the group, Lein stood there watching the whole scene, her back facing the sakura tree. She narrows her eyes a bit as a shinning light flare like dramatic ending flashed on the corner of her eye.

To be continued.

----

Author's notes:

I have to admit… I didn't like much how the fight came out. At first I had it planned but in middle fight I got an author's block ruining it. Sigh sorry if it came out bad or something…

***

Previews for next episode:

Hirrayami attacks again, giving this time a quiz to Negi in a little game of magic cards. Will Negi's knowledge of magic help him now? Only time will tell.

--------

Episode 3:

Previously on Negima: The test:

"So, you wanna go to the new store?" asks Kaede.

"Sure."

"Oh Hiray Lein, the one I wanted to see." Says Evangeline.

"Evangeline A.K. McDougal… attacking an innocent child? Disshonorable."

"Who are you?"

"The Lone Wolf…"

"I want you to train Negi… so he can beat me."

"EVAN-SAN!"

****

---Open Scene----

It was another beautiful morning on the Mahora district. The students were all in the morning rush to get to school and not arriving late. Chaos burst out of the trains all mornings and poor of the one who dares to go against the flow. It was almost 7:30 AM and students where in the lockers to start school. Lein was in front of her locker getting her sandals and books for her day.

"I know who you really are…" Came a voice. Lein stopped and narrowed her eyes.

"I don't know what you are talking about… Nagase Kaede-san…" Lein replies. The camera's view changes in front of Lein, it turns a bit to her right side (left to us), showing Kaede lying her back against the lockers behind Lein with arms crossed showing her peculiar smile.

"Uhm… I see." Says Kaede smiling even more. There were a few moments of silence.

"You sure are a skilled ninja for me not able to pick up your Ki when you approached behind me."

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out."

"Don't be to hard… or else I might have to step in."

The camera zooms out to their side slowly.

"Really? That will be interesting." Lein turns around slowly to face the kunoichi (female ninja). "It would be an honor to face you in battle."

"Same here." Says Kaede still smiling. "Come, let's head to class."

"Right."

Classes passed same old same old. And since I am a lazy writer I will not bore you with details, well you know what I mean. We hate lecture classes in real life so how come write them here? Anyway, school's out and the students where preparing to leave. Evangeline watches over Lein, who was writing some notes, with a glare.

[Perhaps I was wrong… but still her aura is odd.] She thought. [Maybe she is involved with him and is acting as a spy to watch over the boy…]

At the other side, Setsuna also watches the red haired girl. [Hiray-san… there is something suspicious about her… I wonder why…] She then glances at Evangeline. [Uhm… Evangeline-san is looking at her… is she sensing something as well? Uhm…]

"Uhmm… all done. Time to leave." Says Lein as she stand sup. She looks at her watch, "Oh shut!! I'm late! Boss-san will fire me for sure if I arrive late this time!"

"HIRAY-SAAAAAN"

"uh?"

Out of no where, Fei Ku appears in a jump kick. Lein jumps backwards dodging the attack and parry her next side kick with her book bag. Then Lein and Fei ended in a hand to hand exchange. The remaining students started to gather around cheering on at the display. Suddenly, Lein drops down on the ground and swept Fei Ku making her fall on her butt. Lein had a flash sign as her senses alerted her of a sudden danger. She rolls backward on the ground as Lingshen Chao crashes feet first on the ground where she was a second before.

Lein swings her leg giving enough force to do a break dance spin, not to mention flashing her panties, (good thing this is an all girls school or else there could had been many nosebleeds), making her stand on her hands and jump to her feet ending it in a battle pose.

Fei and Chao stood up and also in a battle pose. Silence kept between them, only heard the cheering and 'ooh' and 'aah' of the students. Lein gave them a smirk and was replied by one from her opponents. And with a battle cry, both Fei Ku and Lingshen Chao dashed at the red haired girl.

Fei Ku strikes with a palm strike above, but Lein dodged it by moving her torso backwards. Chao attacks with an axe kick, but Lein blocks it. Taking advantage of the momentum, Fei tries to swept Lein and succeed making the red hair fall on her back. She rolls sideways when Chao throws another kick, and stood up with a jump counter attacking with a round house kick hitting Fei with it. However momentum left her wide open and Chao took advantage of it striking Lein with a frontal thrust kick hitting Lein in her stomach.

All the air was taken out of Lein and she took a few steps backwards trying to breath. All attacks seize and a few moments of silence took over. Then the trio stood up and bow to each other in respect.

"You are GOOD, Hiray-san." Says Lingshen Chao.

"Hey! That was a nice sparing. Join our club." Says Fei Ku.

Lein smiles at them. "Thanks, I'll consider it."

The trio smiled at each other, bowed and left. Lein had a smile on her face as she remembers the spar. Perhaps she could get inside the Martial Arts club. She checked her watch and yipped and dashed away towards her job.

---meanwhile—

It was a calm and fresh afternoon. In the Shinto temple, Tatsumiya Mana was cleaning the grounds with a broom. From the stairs, someone was coming. She stopped cleaning and turns to see. Hirrayami OThni, also known as The Lone Wolf, stood there in his child form. He was dressed in a black Chinese shirt with red cargo pants. His hands where hidden in his pockets hiding the black gloves he is wearing.

"Welcome." Says Mana, greeting the Lone Wolf. "Haven't seen you around before, are you a tourist?"

"You could say it in a way." Answers the lone wolf and gave her a small smile. "I like to visit these temples. There is always a calm and quiet ambient about it."

"Your eyes tell me that you know many things about all this." She says. "Come, feel welcome to watch around."

"Thank you." Hirrayami walks towards the altar and stays there for a few moments doing nothing. "You are Tatsumiya Mana… are you?"

Suddenly there were a few click noises as two guns were drawn in seconds from both fighters aiming at each other.

"I knew you were up to something ever since you gave a step in this temple." Says Mana. "Who are you?"

"Nice reflex, my compliments. You indeed are a good mercenary Tatsumiya-san." He says. "I am OThniel Hirrayami… the Lone Wolf."

"The scared Demon Hunter… but you're just a shorty shrimp."

A vein popped up in Hirra's head. "WHO'RE YOU CALLING SHORT THAT YOU NEED A MICROSCOME TO BE ABLE TO SEE IT!?!?" he yells loosing his temper and shaking his arms at high speed.

Mana gave a step backwards puzzle. He recovered his cool and spoke again. "I am older than you think. If I chosen to present myself in this body form in this world, its none of your business." He pouts.

Mana looks at him and blinks, then smiles a bit. "For an adult that you claim to be… you sure act childish."

"Gee, thanks… yes I act childish, well good news…" he aims himself with his thump. "I like been a kid, sue me!"

Mana smiles and hides back her gun, Hirrayami did as well. "What is an ace class Demon Hunter doing in Mahora? Are you coming for Evangeline?"

"Nah… I am here for another business. I am here to test someone." He sighs. "Also… I was in this area walking and getting to know the town when I ran into this temple, so I decided to come and see."

"I see."

"I might need your services though…"

"Uhm?"

"I'll contact you when…" he finishes as he starts to walk. "Ja ne." He waved and left going down the stairs.

"Master!" came a tiny voice.

"Mimi? Where have you been?"

The little cyber fairy flew at him. "Well, unlike you, some of us need to keep on work and maintain things stable."

"Hey…"

"Anyway, I managed to come back after putting everything ready. What did I miss?"

"Not a lot." He says as he resumes his walk.

"So, do you have a new trick to mess up with the Magister in training?"

"Not yet." He says, but then he sees a few kids playing some kind of game. He comes close to them. "What are you playing?"

"Oh, just a game of magic cards, sir." Says one of the kids.

"I see, can I see one please?"

"Sure." The kid handle him one card. Hirrayami took a look at it carefully. He then smirks. "Mimi… Are you pondering what I am pondering?"

"I think so master, but why beetles have that hard armor on them?"

"Not that you dork!" He looks at the card. "I think I have my trick…"

"NARF!"

"Ah shut up and cut that crap."

Mimi giggles.

"Hey kid, where did you buy this?"

"In the local toy store."

"Thanks. Here." He gave back the card. "Come on Mimi."

---Change of scene---

Several minutes later, Hirrayami arrived in front of the local toy store. He was standing there with a dramatic Hero pose.

"Here am I… the place where all will begin…" He says with pride as the background shows a BG of flowers and hero scene.

"Dork…" says Mimi with sarcasm in her voice.

"Let's go inside." Hirrayami says, but once he makes a step forward and the door opens. Hirrayami frose as he sees who it was.

"Alright, I got myself some new cards! This time I'll have a good duel! Tee hee!" says Makie as she comes out of the store.

"Ah eh ah uhm…" Hirra was frozen; he didn't know what to do.

"Uh?" Makie raises her head and looks at Hirrayami. A few seconds of awkward silence pass. Then Make's eyes opens in shock recognizing him. "Its YOU!!"

"whaaaah!" Hirra jumps backward alarmed.

"What do you want from me!? Are you going to attack me like you did to Evangeline-san!?" Makie says alarmed. "SOMEBODY HEE" she was interrupted by a hand on her mouth and was pulled away behind some bushes. Hirra had her in an arm lock and a hand on her mouth.

"Sweet move dork…" whispers Mimi from inside his shirt.

"SShhhh, stop, I'm not here to hurt you… don't start a show." He says. "I'm here to buy something, this is just a coincidence! Now, will you be quiet now?" she nodds. "Good." He releases her.

He took a few steps backwards "Look… I'm sorry for that…"

She gives a pout at him and speaks. "I don't know what are you up to, but if you hurt Negi-kun, you'll be sorry!"

"…I cannot guarantee, but I'm not going to kill him either… I am here to test him."

"Well… ok. So, what are you going to buy?"

"Well I heard about this card games and I was intereste…" he stops as he sees the cards on her hand. "Hey, you have them!"

"Uh?" she looks downwards. "Oh these? Well, they are Magic Cards of the trading card game called Magic."

"I see, well I am looking for them." He puts a hand behind his neck and smiles sheepishly. "Seems you know a lot about them, care to help?"

"Uhm…" Hirra looks at her with a big innocent grin. Makie blinks a couple of times and giggles. "Sure."

"Alright!" And with that he dashes inside the store.

"Weird kid." Makie finishes as she shrugged and goes inside as well.

Sometime later, both teens step out the shop. Hirra was smiling and looking maniacally to his deck of cards. While he was walking, he turns his head to Makie.

"So, do you know how to play these things? I have played a few card games before but never this type." He looks at them again. "Although it reminds me of one specific…"

"Oh it's easy actually." Makie says. "Here, let's go to that spot and I'll explain."

He nods and sat down in a few benches. Makie took out her cards and started explaining step by step. (And since I don't know Akamatsu's idea for the game in vol. 4 and 5 and I don't even know Magic itself given that is the closest to it, I will speak in general. I only know how to play Yu-gi-oh.) They spend alt of time in it and Hirrayami got the hand of it pretty quick.

"Domo arigato gozaimatsu, Sasakie-san." Says Makie.

"Is not big deal, you're not a half bad either. And call me Makie, ok?"

"Sure… my close friends call me OThni."

"Hai, OThni-kun." She smiles at him.

"Hey, it's getting late and I'm kinda hungry… wanna go to get something to eat?" He says as he stands up. "My treat."

"Oh?" she stands up, then smirks evilly at him. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Aaah!?" he gave some steps backwards blushing deeply and hands in front in defense. "No no, is just that uhm, is afternoon almost evening and I thought that…" He shut up seen Makie giggling madly. "Makie-san?"

"Tee hee, I was just joking Othni-kun."

"Ahem…" He rolls his eyes. "As I was saying, coming?"

"ok!"

The couple, hehe gets the joke? They're not yet, or maybe? I dunno, perhaps? Anyway they are two people so it makes a couple, no? What am I writing anyhow? Where was I? Who am I? Where am I? (Lein: GET ON WITH THE STORY DUMMY!!!) Oh right, sorry bout that. AHEM, as I was writing the couple head into the streets and several minutes later they found an outdoor dinner. They ordered their food and ate.

"So, where are you from?" asks Makie.

"Are you sure you want to know…?"

"Yes!"

"Let's just say I live far away form here and leave it like that…"

"But…"

"Sorry." Says Hirrayami with a sigh. Then Makie looked at him with cute puppy dog eyes. Hirra blush a bit and blinked. "Uhm… cute and all, but if you're trying to manipulate me with the cute puppy dog eyes, it wont work on me."

"Aaaww, you're no fun." She pouted cutely. Hirra chuckled. "So, how about you?"

"Well I am on the gym acrobat club, and I am best in it. And I am staying in the dorms studying in the Mahora Academy."

"I see." He stood.

There were a couple of minutes of silence but Hirrayami notices that Makie was a bit nervous and was trying to ask something but couldn't come to speak it up.

"What is it?" He finally speaks getting her attention.

"Uhm…"

"Come on, you can say it."

Makie's eyes turns a bit. "Uhm… that scar… looks a bit awful one, how did you get it? Did it hurt a lot?"

Hirra's eyes opened in shock and turns his head a bit. He lowers his head thinking if to answer or not.

"Uhm.. I'm sorry." Says Make. "I think I shouldn't have asked."

"No, is ok…" he says. "I got it in a fight…"

"Oh…"

Hirra had flashbacks again of that battle. The fight with his 'father' Gaketo; how Kid sacrificed her life to save him. The thought of loosing the one he loved. He didn't noticed that his scar started to bleed again reacting to his memories till a shriek from Makie snapped him out of his daydream.

"Aiie! OThni-kun! Your scar!? Its, bleeding?"

"Ah!? Eh?" he looks around, touches his face and stood up. "Well, thanks for the company but I gtg… be safe alright?"

"Ok, thank you. It was nice meeting you OThni-kun, I hope to see you again." she says. "But you should nurse that scar."

"You will and thanks." He says as he flees away.

"He's weird, but so mysterious…" says Makie in admiration. Her cheeks turn a bit pink realizing what she just said. "Oh my Makie, what are you saying? You just met him."

She looked again to where he went and a sad emotion covered her face. "I hope he's not hurt… if it bleeds its still fresh? Could it be because of yesterday?"

Meanwhile with Hirrayami. He got out a tissue and cleaned the blood out of his face.

"Oh Master, you're soo cool and such a ladies' man. Gee get a room." Says Mimi from his shirt.

"You know Mimi, your sarcastic comments are getting tiresome…"

"Bite me."

"You want me to disassemble you again?"

"NO!!" she hides back to her shirt.

"Good."

"Hey Master, isn't that the pip squeak?"

"Uhm?" Hirra turns and sees Negi and Asuna. "But what did you know… right on time."

"So, what's your plan 'boss'?"

"You'll see."

"I think I have enough for tomorrow's class Asuna-san, thanks."

"Don't worry Negi-bozu. I'm just concern that that guy may show up."

"And you are RIGHT about that." Negi and Asuna yipped and turned around. Hirrayami was standing behind them with a naughty grin.

"What do you want now!?" says Asuna glaring at him.

"Just a quiz…" He looks at Negi. "Let's see how your knowledge of Magic is Negi Springfield. I challenge you to a card game!"

"A what!?" said Both Asuna and Negi.

15 minutes later, in a deserted area of the Mahora academy where people will not interrupt or see the battle, our heroes and 'villain' are in position facing each other. Hirrayami explained the rules of the game and that is just a game he invented with Magic cards game and one that he saw in one of his travels. With a special type of technology that it will aid them, they will put up an exhibition to the people around.

"Alright Negi, we will start with 5000 Life points each." Says the lone wolf. "Are you ready?"

"I am… let's do this." Says the little magi with confidence.

------

Author's notes:

Hehe this was one tricky chapter.I wanted to do a duel of magic cards, how ever I don't know how the real one works and Akamatsu never gave instruction on how his works in the mangas, so I had to improvise given that I only know how to play Yigioh.

Also, I heard that prohibited the replies to reviews directly so I'll have another way to answer the questions. I hope you guys had enjoyed this chapter as I enjoyed writing it.

Q: Why don't you make Hirrayami have a relationship with one of the girls and make also a pactio card with her?

A: As I said before, I was planning on doing it. I had an idea of what to do, but also I will follow Darkstar's advice on it. I was planning all along that he reveal his true identity, and I have already how he will do it. How ever there are a few things that I cant do given that certain circumstances. That is about Making Makie and Hirrayami do a pactio, the reasons I cant do it are the followings:

1) He is a lone fighter and he does not need a magistra magi cause he is a fast caster and a high lvl warrior, also he wont stay in the world after the test is over.

2) As I recall in the manga and anime, Makie (as all the girls) do pactio cards with Negi. You cannot have two pactio cards with the same person at the same time. So since Makie has pactio with Negi, Hirrayami cant. (correct me if I am wrong on this one).

Let me tell you something about my avatar. Hirrayami has been cursed with the scar of sorrow by his first nemesis, which means that once he have a happiness this one will be ripped off his hands. Hirrayami is afraid to fall in love because of this, because every time he falls TRULY in love, this one disappears or dies (second one is the most common). So trying to admit his feelings to the chosen girl will be hard. He's the types that hides what he true feels and doesn't show his true emotions to anyone, only the ones close to him.

P.S. I have here a pic I made myself of the cover of vol.1 of this story.

That is all for now, till next time.

-SOMVGAMP CORP productions.


End file.
